Black hair, Amber eyes, Kaien!
by Kaiden Shiba
Summary: In the middle of a fight against a hollow, a portal opens and a boy falls out leaving the three there surprised. Without his memory the three have no idea what to do with him. If that wasn't a problem already, his name is Kaien! [IchiRuki]
1. Chapter 1

**So I just thought of it and typed it up, I don't know what exactly I'm going to do with this but I'll figure something out. I know where I'm going so its not completely worthless to continue. There will be at least 3 more chapters, so read it while you still can.**

**This is like before ****The Arrancar arc but Rukia is staying with Ichigo's family (like she does in episode 115 or so) I don't think there are gonna be any spoilers but can't hurt to say that there might be.  
**

**I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does...I think**

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" the small boy screamed as he landed face first into the ground.

Ichigo just blinked, confused.

Rukia was starring at the boy.

Orihime was just as confused as Ichigo was at the site.

"Rukia, a kid just flew through a portal..." Ichigo pointed out.

"Fool! The hollow!" Rukia yelled at him.

"I know! I know!" He yelled back, jumping into the air and stabbing the hollow directly in the mask as he had done one too many times before.

Orihime rushed over to the boy, healing him.

"ICHIGO!"

"What?!" He yelled back.

"You should have been more careful!" He sighed, setting him on the ground, Ichigo and Rukia began to argue as the subject changed to how reckless he fought.

_He looks just like Ichigo_ The way the two were so similar kind of scared her. If it wasn't for his black hair and being 3 feet shorter then Ichigo, she'd believe him to be some kind of clone. His red jacket was too big for him as his small fingers barely showed from under the cuffs, his white shirt was ripped in the center due to what looked like a large sword stab which had caused most of the blood. The blue shorts went down to his knees then his short socks started at his ankle followed by his gray and blue shoes. She looked him back up, meeting his tear filled eyes.

"Whats the matter? Wheres the pain and I'll heal it" Orihime said as she began to overreact. "My mommy was hurt" he cried, rubbing the tears away.

Rukia kicked Ichigo in the shin before she came closer to the boy .

"Where do you live? We'll take you home" Ichigo said kindly somehow surprising both of the girls.

The boy just shrugged, crying more. Rukia kicked him again.

"Its okay," Rukia said as she wiped the tears away with her thumb.

"Yeah, we'll find your mom"

"What do you remember?"

He shrugged, "Everything is fuzzy..."

"Should we take him to the police?" Orihime asked, looking between Ichigo and Rukia. "Since he came here though a portal, I think the soul society might be better."

"How 'bout he goes with you for the time, Orihime?" Ichigo offered, knowing his father would have a field day with the kid.

She nodded, "fine with me."

"Then lets meet up tomorrow. Rukia can deal with soul society tonight," Ichigo thought out loud, heading house.

"Bye Orihime" Rukia said, quickly catching up to Ichigo.

Orihime stood up, "Bye Rukia" she looked down at the boy. "Wait" he called out to Rukia, she glanced back only to catch him using flash step, stopping beside her. He held her black robe, not looking up. "Can I come with you?"

Rukia just raised an eye brow, knowing that Ichigo wouldn't approve of it. "Orihime! Is it okay if he comes with me?" She yelled.

"Yeah! Be careful!" Orihime yelled back.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder at the two as Rukia was holding the boy after using flash step to catch up to him. "Whats he doing?"

"What does it look like?! Hes coming with us," she explained as he was still holding onto her robe as he walked with her.

Unexpectedly, he just continued to walk back to his house. "Fine,"

They went back into their bodies which were outside the school, waiting for their souls to return. Ichigo looked at the boy's shirt and jacket, they were covered in blood. "Raise your arms" he ordered him before raising his own arms and taking off his school jacket and his red undershirt. "Can't you wait until we get back to your house for you to change?!" Rukia yelled at him.

Ichigo's face reddened, "I'm not changing! But he can't be walking around with a blood covered shirt on" Ichigo explained as the boy took off his jacket then raised his arms, allowing Ichigo to slip on his jacket and zipping it up.

"Maybe he's Ichigo's dad as a kid and he teleported from the past by aliens in order to save the world" Orihime thought out loud as she continued home, nearly running into a pole. "Or maybe hes-" she cut herself off at the thought and shook her head. "No way he'd be Rukia and Ichigo's son from the future..." She said quietly with a faint frown.

* * *

"A Grandch-" Ichigo's foot smacked his father in the face. "Keep doing that and you might never see any grandchild of your's" Ichigo said, pausing for a moment before continuing. "Hes just a kid we found" he explained, the foot mark still on his face. 

Yuzu smiled at the boy. "Whats your name?"

"K-Kaien" he answered quietly, before being hugged. "You're sooo cute!"

"Yuzu, hes not a doll..." Ichigo started just as his father joined in on the hug.

Ichigo pulled the boy out using his shirt collar to lift him out.

Yuzu and Isshin got teary eyed. "Ichigo! Don't take away my chance of a second son!" He screamed reaching for the boy only to be kicked away.

"Coming, Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he carrying Kaien up the stairs, under his arm. "Yes" she replied politely before following.

"So your name is Kaien?" The boy nodded as he sat in Ichigo's spinning chair. Rukia sat nearby on his bed, listening to the kid. "Do you remember your last name?" He shook his head. "Do you remember anyone else's name?" This time he pondered the thought.

"M-Mas-saki" He answered with some trouble. Ichigo froze at the name as Rukia tried to think of where she had heard it from before.

"Can I get a drink?" Ichigo nodded, not even watching the boy as he ran out of the room and quickly downstairs. Rukia slowly followed the boy, watching him from a distance. Ichigo walked out of the room after a second leaning against the wall across from Rukia.

Yuzu looked down at the boy, he was climbing on the frig to get a juice box on the top rack. "Kaien, you should be careful" She removed him from the frig then handed him a juice box. "Thanks Yuzu" he said with a light bow and a huge smile.

"Anytime cutie," she rubbed his hair with a smile. "One time my big brother did that, he started crying cause he fell and split the juice all over the floor. It was funny, I had never seen him before with purple hair." She giggled at the memory as the boy started to giggle along.

"So what do you want for supper?" She asked, "Cookies!" She lightly laughed, finding the boy to still be completely adorable.

Rukia lightly smiled as she watched, it was like bring back a friend from the dead for her. Neither of them had any clue what the boy was or who he was really. "Rukia, what are we suppose to do with him?" Ichigo asked her quietly.

"I'm not sure, it might be better not to contact the soul society. He was able to use flash step, something that takes years for most soul reapers to learn. But hes still human. It might be possible that...like you, he has a large amount of spiritual power. Its being sealed off but some of it is still coming though."

"You're saying that hes just a normal kid with a lot of spiritual power?"

"Exactly"

Yuzu sat the boy up on the counter to help her make the cookies that would be dinner that night.

"He knows the name of my mother..." Rukia glanced at Ichigo for a moment before looking back at the boy. "Someone I was close to was named Kaien. He also looks similar to him, if it wasn't for his eyes then I'd believe him to be a younger version of him."

"So why is there that connection,"

"The same reason he knows Yuzu's name."

"And whats that?"

"Fool! I don't know everything!"

Kaien looked up at them, getting tears in his amber eyes. Yuzu quickly stopped in order to calm the boy down. Rukia jumped a bit at the crying boy, Ichigo slowly walked down the stairs not hearing Rukia behind him and glancing up at her.

Isshin walked from his office into the kitchen stopping at the sight of the boy crying. "Oh don't cry Kaien! I'll make it all better!" He pressed his lips together with his palms as he pretended to be a fish. "See I'm a fish! Isn't that funny?!"

The boy didn't stop and Ichigo punched his father in the face, sending him straight into the wall. "Thats not funny!" He yelled. Rukia stood on the bottom few steps as Ichigo continued to fight with his father. She watched carefully, the boy seemed happy once again since Yuzu was also laughing. She let out a faint sigh of relief.

"Hey Yuzu, what are you cooking?"

"We were making some cookies, wanna help?"

"Sure" She glanced back at Ichigo, remembering that the boy was still wearing Ichigo's large shirt. "Ichigo why don't you get him a clean shirt?" Rukia asked Ichigo politely.

"Yeah, okay," He gave his father one last punch before leaving the man on the floor and heading back upstairs.

The three girls continued making the cookies leaving Isshin on the floor. Ichigo went though his old stuff, finding his old clothes in a box. "Why did you keep all this stuff, old man?" He asked himself, wondering why his father didn't just trash it like he should've. The blue and white stripped shirt looked like it'd fit the kid so he took it with him downstairs.

The rest of the night continued on like any other with a loud dinner and Isshin cutting in to show off pictures of Ichigo when he was Kaien's age. "Dad!" Ichigo yelled, starting another fight with his father over the picture album.

"Ichigo! Dad! Your food is going to get cold." Yuzu yelled at them.

"Give up on them, Yuzu." Karin said as she ate her dinner, trying not pay too much attention to them.

Rukia looked at Kaien who was trying to use his chop sticks to eat his rice but having trouble. She sighed taking his hand in hers as she fixed the way he was holding the chop sticks then brought the food up to his mouth, "see? Its easy once you get the hang of it." He lightly bit his tongue as he picked up the rice the same way then brought it to his mouth, easily. She gave him a light smile before eating her own and watching him use the chop sticks the same way.

Finally the two so called men sat down at the table, at opposite ends.

"So how long is Kaien gonna stay with us?" Karin asked, not caring but not minding the idea as long as he wasn't staying in their room too. Ichigo looked at Rukia, who raised an eye brow at him in response. "Until his parents come for him," Ichigo answered.

"Wheres he gonna sleep?"

"I guess we'll just have to put him in Ichigo's room for the time."

"What? Why my room?" He argued, not liking the idea.

"Cause you're only using half of it anyways." Karin argued back.

"He can stay with me!" Their father shouted only to get a "no" from Karin and Ichigo, saving the boy from a long night with him.

"Masaki, your children are being mean to me again and stopping me from spending time with my only grandchild" he cried at the large poster.

Rukia and Ichigo both choked on their sodas causing Kaien to giggle. "Hes not your grandchild! Hes a kid of a friend who going out of town for a few days!" Ichigo yelled, kicking his father in the face.

"I guess then we'll have to put a bed in Ichigo's room" Yuzu said as she collected the plates to put in the sink. "I'll move a bed in there with one hand tied behind my back!" Isshin yelled, running into the clinic before moving one of the beds on wheels up towards the stairs. Karin just sighed at him, grabbing a cookie before heading upstairs to her room. Kaien took a cookie as Rukia did, eatting the sugar cookie happily. Ichigo stood up saying that he was going to take a walk and that he'd be back later. No one argued against him and let him go.

"Can I go with Ichigo?" Kaien asked Rukia, "Yeah I'll come with you." She answered, following the boy outside to make sure he didn't get lost looking for Ichigo.

"Ichigo" she yelled, putting up an act by waving her arms towards him with Kaien, Ichigo glanced back and continued, pretending not to see them. Rukia glared at his back, then Kaien took off towards him with her close behind. "Why didn't you wait up?!" She yelled more then asked before elbowing him in the ribs.

"What are you two doing?"

"I wanted to come with you and s-she helped find you" Kaien answered.

He sighed, "Fine."

They walked for a while, silence between the three of them as Ichigo and Rukia walked on the outside and Kaien was between the two.

"Do you remember anything?" Ichigo asked him, seeing the boy shake his head.

"What about your family? Do you have any siblings?" Rukia asked, this time the boy nodded.

"Hey I thought you didn't remember anything?!"

"Now I do" he stuck his tongue out at Ichigo. Ichigo stuck his tongue out towards the boy as Rukia just sighed at the two. "Ichigo, you're still just a child."

"At least I don't draw like a child" he commented before getting punched in the gut.

It started to rain and the three quickly headed back, remembering to met up with Orihime in the morning and heading to bed. Kaien crashed in his bed, falling asleep in his clothes from that day while Ichigo worked on his homework and Rukia went to sleep in the other room she shared with Ichigo's sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Thunder seemed to shake the house as a small night light beside Yuzu's bed went out along with their alarm clock. Rukia jumped at the sound, that was one of the main things she hated about the living world...Thunder storms. Ichigo always said that it was just bad rain and that it wouldn't hurt her. Like she'd believe that. She had seen rain, she had played in the rain and she knew this wasn't rain. 

When Kaien came into the room and began to shake her she jumped again, unprepared for it. "Umm, can I stay with you? I don't like the thunder." He said quietly, grabbing her arm when the room lit up due to the lightening. She looked around, seeing the alarm clock blinking 12:00 wasn't helping.

"How 'bout we stay with Ichigo tonight?" She asked him, he nodded, almost unseen due to the darkness and his black hair. He held her hand with both of his hands, then when the lightening lit up the hallway along with the loud thunder he quickly grabbed onto her pajama shorts.

The door to Ichigo's room was already open from Kaien leaving the room allowing the two to walk silently into his bedroom and over to his bed. "Hey Ichigo" she said watching him roll over in bed at the sound of her jumping.

He sat up in bed, he rubbing his eyes in an attempt to figure out who the two shaking figures were. "Rukia? Kaien?" He said only realizing it when the lightening flashed and the two jumped. "What are you afraid of the lightening? Its just rain..." He pulled the covers over his head and tried to go back to sleep.

"Ichigo! You jerk! The electricity is out and Kaien came to my room but my bed is too small so I brought him in here." She explained, getting a mumble from the sleeping teen.

She glared at him, wanting her sleep just as bad as he did. The boy now had his arms around her waist, holding on for his life. She picked up Kaien and placed him under the covers beside Ichigo then laid down next to him. "Move over" she yelled at Ichigo who looked over his shoulder at the two new bodies in bed with him.

His face turned red "what are you doing in my bed?!"

"Sleeping, now move over" she ordered him.

There was a moment where the two just glared at each other, Ichigo's eyes were trying to tell her "no way" and her own violet eyes were trying to tell him "get over it and move."

He sighed, moving over, just wanting some sleep.

When he woke up to the thunder he noticed that Kaien was holding onto his shirt and laying close to him. His first thought was that he hadn't moved over enough since Rukia was only an inch from the boy and he was even closer.

He scooted over to the wall, the hand fell from his shirt. That was when he noticed what Rukia had worn to bed that night. It had been a partly buttoned pajama shirt with the white bra clearly showing, even in dark night, along with black shorts that a girl would wear under their skirt. Though the long pajama top was large enough to cover most of her shorts and hung low enough for Ichigo to turn red and scoot a bit lower.

Rukia fumbled her eye brows together, looking at the bright orange haired teen who was against the wall. "Ichigo?" She said, barely moving when the room lit up shortly followed by the thunder. The body between them quickly gripped Ichigo's shirt once again in fear, laying next to him.

"Who do you think he is?" She asked him.

Ichigo shrugged, "Kaien?"

She punched him in the face. "Hey! Be careful otherwise he might wake up! And what heck would I know?!" He silently yelled at her.

"I don't know, maybe he said something to you!"

"When? Between drooling on my shoulder and crashing in bed? Or between sleeping and waking you up?!"

She glared at him then sighed, "Who do _you_ think he is?"

"Maybe he's like a soul reaper in training who just got bumped on the head." He guessed, obviously half asleep due to his answer. "Actually, that seems possible" she replied, blanking out his idea as she closed her eyes to fall asleep.

"Mommy" Rukia looked to see Kaien crying, he had rolled over and had his face in the pillow to stop his tears from waking the other two. Rukia looked at him, she didn't know what to do, chop sticks she could handle but a kid crying out for his mom in the middle of the night was something she didn't know what to do about. She couldn't tell him that everything would be alright and that he'd see his mom in the morning or even that he'd be with her soon. She couldn't lie to him.

"You'll see your mom soon, you have nothin' to cry about," Ichigo said to him getting a pair of teary eyes to look up at him. Tears were still in his eyes as he wiped them away.

Rukia light sighed, glad that Ichigo had said that.

Isshin looked though the door crack the next morning, not at all surprised by the scene of the three. Somehow the three had ended up close together, with the boy laying nearly an inch away from both of them. He had planned for a kick first thing in the morning but instead, a snap shot would work just as well since he'd never catch this again.

Yuzu was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast as her sister was at the park for the day and her father was actually working with a patient. Both had left without a decent breakfast and agreed to be back later for a health full meal.

It was then that the small black haired boy came walking downstairs, rubbing his eyes still sleepy.

"Morning Kaien" Yuzu said with a smile.

He looked up at her and quickly caught scent of the bacon and eggs. "Morning Yuzu!"

"Are Ichigo and Rukia still sleeping?" She asked.

"Yup" He climbed up onto the table, sitting near Yuzu as his feet swung underneath. "Guess that means you get to pick what else we get to eat with our bacon and eggs."

"Really?! Then lets have pancakes!" He shouted happily.

Rukia stood against the wall, watching the two. Not for any reason, just out of interest.

"You know," Yuzu paused as she began to mix the batter for the pancakes. "My dad only knows how to cook a few foods, pancakes being one of the few. So he'd make pancakes every night for dinner."

"Thats awesome!"

"It was till he forgot to pay the bills and we were stuck with pancake batter.." She said under her breath.

"Pancake batter is still good. If its choco pancake batter."

"Choco? like Chocolate?"

"Yeah! My grandpa always makes pancakes for my sis and me when we visit."

Yuzu looked back at him, only to see Rukia covering his mouth with her hand. "I'm going for a walk you coming Kaien?" She moved Kaien's head. "Kay, bye!" She said happily and carried him outside.

"You remember stuff. Tell me exactly what you remember." She asked behind the front door.

He shrugged, "I don't remember anything."

"What about your sister?" His eyes looked away and he put his hands behind his head. "I thought I was suppose to be your brother so I made up a story."

Rukia sighed. "Next time don't make a story, kay?"

He nodded then shook his head. "Why? Aren't you making up a story?"

"Yes but its different from you making up a story." After a moment she asked, "understood?"

"Yes"


End file.
